The Stanford Cancer Center planning and evaluation activities incorporate input from both internal and external reviews. External reviews are conducted by the Cancer Center's External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB) on an annual, and as needed, basis. An internal advisory board composed of leaders from across the University provides advice on matters relevant to integration of the Cancer Center's objectives with those of the School of Medicine and Stanford University. Ad hoc consultants also provide expertise and guidance to the Director and Senior Leadership as needed. Planning processes include monthly Program Planning Committee meetings and Cancer Center-wide and strategic planning retreats during which key goals for the Center are set forth and addressed. Research Programs and Shared Resources are reviewed and evaluated on an annual basis. It is anticipated that planning and evaluation efforts will increase over the next five years in areas of strategic importance to the Cancer Center.